


Back To The Start

by foxy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy/pseuds/foxy
Summary: When Scott went subatomic he came to another parallel universe and met Darren again, but only he still had his previous memories. Will the results be different this time?





	Back To The Start

**Author's Note:**

> BGM-The Scientist by Coldplay

link to the fanvid: <https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3576780>


End file.
